Human Anatomy
by Mysteryturtle
Summary: 'I hate this godforsaken apartment complex and all the people in it, I mean who the hell had the brilliant idea to add a door connecting a complete stranger's apartment to mine'... Naruto Uzumaki is convinced life can't get any worse.
1. Chapter 1: Apartment 7C

Chapter 1: Apartment 7C

"'Get an apartment' they said, 'it'll be great' they said…" I grumbled as I hauled my suitcase up the fifth flight of stairs.

Turns out the elevator of my new apartment complex was broken

And my apartment was on the seventh floor…And why is my suitcase so damn heavy? What did I even put in there? I snorted, _oh right_, _just my whole life._

How could Jiraiya believe this was even a remotely good idea? As far as I'm concerned, I can barely take care of myself and now I'm expected to become a self-sufficient, _responsible, _uh, homeowner? Or technically apartment owner...well it doesn't matter either way because it's still shitty no matter how you-

"Sounds like you're out of shape." Came a voice behind me. I jumped a few feet and clutched my chest before whipping around and coming face to face with a very bored looking guy.

"Aw geez, you scared me man!" I chuckled nervously.

"I know. I don't think I've seen you before and judging by your...condition, you must be new?"

"Uh, yes, yes," I stuck my hand out and gave him my widest smile. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Shikamaru Nara" He said, shaking my hand quickly and promptly shoving it back into his jean pocket. "You better start getting used to going up those stairs, the elevator never works. It hasn't for almost a year now and I'm pretty sure the sign they put up about fixing it soon is just for show. It's such a drag."

I sighed, "Damn."

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders "At least you don't live on the tenth floor like me." I winced_._

"I'm on seventh, how do you survive?!" Shikamaru's eyes widened a bit at my outburst.

"Seventh?" He asked warily.

I nodded. He snorted a bit before shaking his head. "I take it back, with neighbors like those, I'll take ten floors any day-" _What's that supposed to mean?! "_Anyways, I guess I'll see you around or whatever." He gave a half-hearted wave and began steadily making his way up.

"W-wait!" I said, quickly attempting to follow after him. _Maybe he can tell me where-_

My suitcase slipped a little out of my hand and promptly tumbled down the steps. "Dammit!" I hissed. By the time I finished scrambling to chase after my suitcase, Shikamaru was long gone. _Damn, for someone so lazy looking he's fast..._

* * *

By the time I reached my floor, I was wheezing. _Damn suitcase_

I rummaged through my pockets for the room key. I just wanted to sink into bed and take a nice long nap and forget.

_God, I don't even want to think about tomorrow…_

I flipped the key over to look at my designated apartment number. 7C, floor seven, apartment C. If I remember correctly, each floor has three apartments called letters A-C. Meaning my apartment was the last on this floor. All the way down the carpeted hall. It was simple enough to find.

My hands shook as I shoved the key into the lock. This was it, my new life, or my _fresh start_ as Jiraiya put it. _Despite not needing one or wanting one…_

I shook my head bitterly, no use crying over it now.

The apartment was nice. Upon inspection the walls were a nice shade of cream, the floors were a nice dark wood, the kitchen counters were nice (not even chipped), the large window in the living room was nice (especially the breeze that drifted through when I opened them), the bathroom looked nice (no suspicious stains to be seen), my closet looked nice (not too big or small), my bed looked _very_ nice…

Until something caught my eye

It looked so harmless, a few feet away from my bed, so inconspicuous, blending in perfectly with the _nice_ cream-colored walls. A door.

Another closet? I frowned, why isn't it the same dark wood as the other doors? And why the hell does it have a keyhole?

I unsuccessfully tried to open it. After a couple of inches, the door would hit something large and heavy, blocking it from being opened. I frowned again. _What the hell? _I pushed against the door and felt the thing blocking the way scraping the hardwood floor below it. A piece of furniture? A dresser?. I pushed again managing to make it budge again. A fucking wardrobe? A dresser can't be this big and heavy. I took a deep breath before throwing all my weight against the door.

CRASH!

I gasped, as I lost my footing and fell forward along with the mysterious piece of furniture blocking the way. I shut my eyes and groaned as pain shot up my knees.

"Owie."

I heard a garbled yell coming from somewhere in front of me. _Ugh clumsy-_

My eyes snapped open. _Wait._

I looked up to see a dark-haired man clenching a toothbrush in one hand and toothpaste in the other. His eyes wild.

I swallowed back a scream. _Oh, God! It's like in the fucking movies! Where there's a crazy hobo man living in the basement for years and you don't find out till he slits your throat while you sleep one night and ohgodohgod-_

The man took a step forward. "What th-"

This time I screamed before scrambling backward, reaching blindly for the doorknob. _I need to go fucking back, get help. _

However, before I could make my escape, large hands grabbed my shoulders and before I could muster up another scream, I was completely pinned down. I felt the large man place his weight heavily on my back making it a little hard to breathe. Or maybe that's just me not fucking breathing. I felt tears gather up against the corners of my eyes.

I felt the man shift and sit up on me, but his hands were still firmly pressing down on my shoulders. I felt like jello. Even if I wanted to, I was sure my body would not cooperate with any escape plan I came up with. Without my consent, I let out a pitiful sniffle.

"Are you fucking _crying_?" The man asked harshly. I whimpered.

_I can't even die with dignity…._

The man stayed silent for a couple of seconds, before sighing and mumbling something inaudible under his breath. I felt him lift his leg off the right side of my body, so he was no longer sitting on me, and slowly release his hold on my shoulders. He was no longer touching me but I still didn't dare move a muscle.

"Why did you break into my apartment?" He asked quietly.

I felt my brain go blank. "What?" I croaked out.

"My apartment. You broke into it." He reiterated, losing patience. I quivered, even I knew that making your potential killer impatient was bad. "I didn't even know these two units were connected…" He added sounding a little thoughtful, mostly to himself.

"Whuhh?" I blurted out. Without thinking, I sat up and looked around. Sure enough, the door I opened led to a room with the exact same layout as my bedroom. "Oh." I murmured stupidly. While the stranger's bedroom had the lights off, mine were on and it offered enough light for me to get a look at his face. I frowned. "Guess you don't look like a killer hobo." The man's blank face didn't change.

"A hobo." He deadpanned.

"I thought you would kill me like in the movies you know, where the homeless guy stay-"

"You broke my bookshelf." He sighed before standing up and walking towards the now completely destroyed bookshelf. I cringed as he began inspecting the damage. He had so many books that were now scattered all over the floor. I picked one up that was near my foot, the title read '_Medical Psychology'_. I swallowed.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't know my room was connected to yours. I just moved in, like uh ten minutes ago. I'll pay for the damage man." I looked at him hopefully. Surely that was reasonable right? I genuinely didn't mean to…

"You're a moron." I felt my mind go blank with the rapid change of his attitude. _What did he just say to me?_

"Excuse me?"

"I called you an idiot. Who the fuck forces their way into a room that's obviously blocked off?" I felt my eye twitch.

"I'm not an idiot! It was an honest mistake and if you've been living here longer shouldn't you have already known about the stupid door and not placed your bookshelf there?" I said hotly.

He scoffed and looked at me like something he scraped off the bottom of his shoe. "I'm not the one who literally broke into another person's home, destroyed property and screeched around like a dying animal." I felt my grip tighten on the book I had picked up. I wanted to throw it at him. "I said I'd pay for the damages asshole."

"Don't bother. just get out." This time I didn't even bother restraining my urge to throw the book. He barely dodged it before it landed heavily with a thud somewhere in his dark room. Before he could say a word I had already grabbed another fallen book nearby, '_The Human Anatomy'_, ready to throw it at his stupid head but he was fast.

Next thing I knew both my wrists were in the bruising grip of his hands, forcing me to drop the heavy book harmlessly onto the ground.

"I don't have time to waste with a child like you." He hissed, his eyes flashing dangerously. I resisted the urge to gulp, I'm not backing down from this asshole. _Hell no_. I tore myself away from his grasp.

"What makes you think I have time for a senile old man either? Especially one with a stick shoved up so far up their ass!" His nostrils flared and his glare bore through me.

"Get. Out."

"With pleasure bastard!"

At that moment I realized I was still sitting down stupidly in the doorway, right on the divide of both our rooms. I shuffled to my feet clumsily, my knee protesting slightly, with as much dignity as I could muster and limped across "the border" to my side of the doorway. I wanted to say something snarky just because I fucking could but when I turned around, the door promptly slammed shut on my face.

"And stay out!" Came a muffled snarl from behind it.

_I hate this godforsaken apartment complex and all the people in it, I mean who the hell had the brilliant idea to add a door connecting a complete stranger's apartment to mine? Now I know what Shikamaru meant...Damn you Jiraiya._

_ End Ch 1_

* * *

Mysteryturtle here...

Thanks for sticking around till the end. Please feel free to review and leave feedback. This is my first ever story/writing piece or whatever so I'm still new at this...but practice makes perfect and I'm pretty hyped to keep writing :)


	2. Chapter 2: Coffee, Tea, and Sandwiches

Chapter 2: Coffee, Tea, and Sandwiches

I woke up to the sound of my alarm screeching and a dog barking like the world was ending.

I rolled onto my stomach, shoved my face in my pillow and screamed joining the symphony nicely. If I'm lucky I'll end up suffocating.

I shut off my alarm and stalled for a couple of minutes before getting out of bed.

Today will be my first day at Konoha University. One of the most prestigious universities in all of Japan and through sheer dumb luck I managed to successfully enroll. Attending Konoha University was definitely not in my plans after finishing high school. If I hadn't gotten a scholarship, there was no way I'd even be able to attend, but even the scholarship wasn't enough to convince me. This is Jiraiya's doing. He was convinced that I couldn't pass up an opportunity like this and maybe he's right, I should be happy, but I-

_THUD_

Muffled sounds came through the wall. The wall connecting mine and that...that assholes' apartment to be exact. I glared at the door connecting our two apartments willing it to disappear.

Refusing to let my mood dampen further, I made my way to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and wiggled out of my nightclothes. A nice warm shower sounded great right about now.

This apartment was thankfully rented out to me semi-furnished, which meant I had the essentials. I'm not sure how Jiraiya and I would have been able to furnish it otherwise, we hardly have the money. I didn't mind the lack of fancy or decorative furniture though, It's not like I got a lot of stuff anyway.

I finished showering quickly and wrapped a towel tightly around my waist while I dried my hair with a smaller one. My suitcase was still completely unpacked except for some toiletries and my nightclothes I used the night before. I had been too physically and emotionally tired yesterday to unpack and settle in. I was tempted to not deal with it right now, but since we're being _responsible_ now…_hmph_

I grunted as I dumped everything in my suitcase onto my bed. It wasn't hard to locate today's outfit; a pair of loose blue jeans, a black long sleeve, and an orange t-shirt with the iconic Konaha swirl to go over it (A gift from Jiraiya, because school spirit or something stupid along those lines). After getting dressed, and managing to organize all my clothes into my small wardrobe and closet, I turned around to the only thing left on the bed.

My box.

Well, in reality, it was just an old shoebox but it was the contents inside that really mattered to me. I opened it carefully. Inside was my birth certificate, a beat-up manuscript of Jiraiya's first book, _The tales of a Gutsy Ninja, _a coupon from Ichiraku Ramen, the best ramen place from back home, and most precious of all, a few photographs of my parents.

There was one of my parents on their wedding day, one where I'm a baby and all three of us are smiling for the camera, their arms around me. The last photograph even has Jariaya in it, along with some strangers I've never met. Everyone in that picture is dressed so fancily, even my parents.

I ran my finger lovingly along the curve of mom's face and closed my eyes. One day, I'll gather enough courage to ask Jiraiya for more. More pictures, more details, just more of anything having to do with my parents…

I sighed and carefully put away everything back into my box the exact same way I had it and set it down on my nightstand. I should really get a nicer box, espe-

I glanced at the clock. 8:50 A.M.

My class started at 10:00 A.M

There was currently no food in my fridge right now, If I left now and catch the bus early enough, then maybe I'd find a coffee shop or something close to the University. It is right in the middle of the city after all.

The prospect of possibly missing breakfast was enough to motivate me into action.

I scrambled around until I found my old black chucks and shoved them onto my feet. I only had two pairs of shoes. My chucks and a pair of dress shoes I had to buy for my high school graduation. I frowned. I'll need to get a job soon, this pair won't last very long.

I scooped up my bookbag and was out the door.

* * *

The hallway on floor 7 was quiet as I speed walked to the elevator, but not before flipping off the dark wooden front door of apartment 7B. _Take that. _I did it one more time just because. _And this!_

Unfortunately, victory was short-lived because I forgot the whole elevator is not working thing Shikamaru warned me about. Sure enough, a big sign was tacked up on it reading: OUT OF ORDER, SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE.

"Damnit." I whispered. _Sorry my ass._

I heard a soft snort behind me. I turned around in time to see _HIM _roll his eyes at _ME_ and make _HIS _way towards the stairs. Grinding my teeth, I resisted the urge to yell and stalked after him.

Descending seven flights of stairs in tense mutual silence was probably at the top of my list of most awkward situations to find yourself in. It was pure relief once we reached the lobby and went our separate ways.

I didn't have to wait long at the bus stop. I managed to find a window seat on the bus and rummaged through my bookbag for my headphones. I connected them to my phone and slid them onto my head letting them pull my hair back from my forehead. It wasn't until then that I finally allowed myself to relax. _The intro song to Cowboy Bebop is pretty good. _

Finding a coffee shop wasn't hard. The hard part was deciding which one to go to. The city center of Konoha was positively buzzing. So many shops had giant glass walls and sparkling lights. It was all so modern and new, everything conveniently within walking distance of school.

A specific coffee shop caught my eye despite being tucked away at the corner of the block. It was rather small and instead of glass and bright lights, it was made of dulled red brick with a small sign hanging from the door reading: _Coffee, Tea, and Sandwiches_. I ducked inside and instantly loved it.

I ordered a coffee and a breakfast sandwich and gave my name for the lady to call out once they were ready to give it to me. The coffee shop was quiet but not silent, the perfect background noise. The door let out a soft tinkle as customers came in and out and the lady at the cashier was so nice, she even called me sweetie. _I wonder if mom ever-_

"Order for Naruto and… order for Sasuke ready for pick up at the counter!"

I stood up from the table where I had been waiting comfortably and picked up my order. "Thank you so much." Determined to get back to the table before anyone else stole it, I didn't notice someone right behind me also getting their order and bumped right into them.

"Unf, Sorry about that." I fumbled.

"Why are you following me?"

_Huh?_

I looked up questioningly. "Wha-"

_oh._

_End Ch 2_

* * *

Mysteryturtle here...

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed. Please review and comment and all that good stuff :1


	3. Chapter 3: Good Neighbor

_Chapter 3: Good Neighbor_

* * *

_Are you serious? ME following HIM? _

I glared at the asshole with all the hate I could muster but he seemed unaffected and gingerly reached around me to gather up his order.

_I don't have to take this shit. _

Elbowing past him, I stormed back to my unoccupied table and shakily began adding sugar and cream packets to my coffee. _I'm just trying to make this day okay. Why is it so hard? _

I wasn't surprised when the bastard appeared again, this time frowning.

"Well? Is this some sort of prank? Petty revenge for yesterday?"

My mouth remained shut. _If I ignore him, he'll leave soon enough. Just stay calm._

"What? Now you're mute? Funny, seeing as you were running your mouth last time." He sneered. _Stay calm Naruto._

I stirred my coffee a little too aggressively and took a long sip. _Happy thoughts..._

"Unbelievable, " He shook his head, "I don't have all day, so you either tell me why-" _fuck _

"Bastard!" I hissed making his stupid eyebrows raise. I stood up from my seat, slamming my paper cup on the table A few people turned around but I hardly cared

"What makes you think I'd be following a bitter old ass-"

"Listen, you moronic-"

"-hole?! I'm not batshit-"

"-Airhead, I don't care what idiotic-"

"-Crazy like you, so you better-"

"-Little game you're playing but-"

"-Fuck off!"

"-Fuck off."

I realized then that our noses were practically touching and that we had a small audience. I felt my cheeks heat up as we both jerked back. A moment of awkward silence followed.

"I'm not following you, honest," I whispered. I felt so tired all of a sudden and my eyes burned the tiniest bit.

He simply stared at me, clutching his cup and paper bag, lips pursed. My skin prickled and I suddenly became self-conscious under his gaze. My clothes looked exceptionally scruffy compared to his meticulously pressed blue button-down that was tucked into expensive-looking black slacks.

I had no doubt the ugly jagged scars on my cheeks only stood out more as I flushed again. Unable to hold his gaze much longer, I ducked my head to stare at my ratty sneakers, making sure to let my blonde hair hide my eyes.

"Hn." Was all he said before swiftly moving past me once more to gracefully settle down at the small table.

I blinked.

_My_ Table…

_That bastard! The AUDACITY I'll- _

He smirked. _Like hell will I give him the satisfaction._

I snatched up my cup and sat across from him.

He frowned. _Good._

I took a sip of my coffee and scrunched up my face. It still wasn't sweet enough. Risking another glance at him I noticed the bastard had taken out a book and was reading it while sipping his coffee, completely ignoring my existence.

His coffee had no sugar, no cream, no nothing. Just what you'd expect from an asshole.

I squinted and saw the name scribbled on the cup, _Sasuke..._

_Hmph. _I began humming softly as I added more sugar packets to my coffee and was soon lost in thought, content with immersing myself in the bustle of people coming in.

After some time I found myself unable to hold onto my anger, in fact, holding onto grudges was rather hard for me in general. _He isn't being an asshole now. _Neither one of us had spoken a word since we sat down.

I glanced at my phone for the time. _9:40….I should get going._

I shuffled out of my seat, swallowing the last mouthful of my breakfast sandwich. _Chefs kiss, fucking delicious. _

"I um-"

The bastard didn't even glance up.

I cleared my throat.

He gingerly flipped the page of his book.

I cleared my throat a little louder

He sighed, not taking his eyes off the page. "Do you want my blessing? Go away moron."

I just stood there, not moving. _I'll force you to acknowledge me, bastard. _

He finally looked up at me, irritated. _That's right, no one ignores Naruto Uzumaki. _

I gave him my sunniest smile, admiring the way his dark eyes widened slightly, and chirped, "See ya around bastard-neighbor sir!"

And with that, I hurried out of the small coffee shop.

* * *

Professor Kakashi Hatake just made my hit list.

"Now, now Naruto-kun, let's not get shy. Surely you've got something more interesting to share with the class, a love for sleeping doesn't count, try again."

Whoever thought ice breakers were a good idea, have a dumb face.

I gritted my teeth, feeling my face burn as the entire class looked at my expectantly.

"I like...I like to take photos of stuff…" I mumbled. Kakashi's eyes smiled, and I'm sure his mouth did too but I couldn't be sure because he was wearing a weird mask like a fricken lunatic.

"Ah, a photographer. Yes, I'd say that's interesting enough. Ohhkay, who's next?" I glared at him as I sat back down, but he seemed completely unperturbed and turned his attention to the girl next to me.

The girl quickly stood up. She had long dark blue hair and large milky eyes. Real pretty.

"M-my name is H-Hinata H-Hyuga, an interesting thing a-about me-"

I winced. She was more nervous than I ever was.

"-is that I c-can play several instruments."

Kakashi 'smiled' once more. "How lovely Miss Hyuga, perhaps one day you'll show us in person."

Hinata flushed and quickly sat back down.

As Kakashi continued on with the next person, I deemed it safe to tune out the rest of the class. _This physiology class is a big fat sham._

Time flew and before I knew it, students began packing up and leaving the classroom. I was just about to leave when I was approached by Kakashi.

"Ah Naruto-kun, I'm so glad I caught you just in time -" I resisted the urge to narrow my eyes "-if I recall correctly, you were interested in photography correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Wonderful. The school paper has been looking for someone who's good with a camera to take pictures for their articles."

"I'm sorry Sensei, I don't think-"

"I can't help but find it convenient that a student of mine would be perfect for the job."

"I-"

"A godsend really…"

"I don't have a camera." I blurted out. It was true, and I didn't have the money to buy one either.

Kakashi seemed amused. "You needn't worry about that. The school has many resources available to its students."

I bit my lip. As fun as it sounded to be able to practice photography, I still needed a job and I needed to prioritize that.

Kakashi sighed a little too dramatically to be genuine. "If you truly can't do it, I understand Naruto-kun. Such a shame and it paid so well too, any student would have been glad to receive that kind of money…"

"I accept." I huffed...but inside I was smiling.

"How wonderful". _Creep._

* * *

My next class was Calculus. I was surprised that I actually kinda liked it. Iruka-sensei was kind and had the patience of a saint. We jumped right into the lesson and I found myself calmly following along taking notes. Numbers weren't my thing but hopefully, Calculus wouldn't be too bad. I couldn't afford to lose my scholarship after all.

The bus ride home was uneventful and by the time I made it to my apartment complex's lobby, it was around 4:00 PM. My stomach was growling like crazy, I shouldn't have skipped lunch. _And I still had to climb up all those stairs!_ I groaned and started making my way up.

I was fishing out my keys from my pocket when the Bastard's door opened. I looked up frowning and did a double-take when none other than Hinata Hyuga hurried out of apartment 7B, followed by another young man. He seemed to be mumbling something to the Bastard, who was standing by the door holding it open.

I tried to unlock my door as quietly as possible but then I heard a small gasp behind me. _Dammit_

"U-U-Uzumaki-san!"

I smiled weakly at Hinata. "Hello, Hyuga-san."

She turned away from me and addressed the young man beside her.

"Neji-kun, this i-is a classmate of mine, we h-have physiology together, w-with Kakashi-sensei."

I straightened and held out my hand to him. "Uh, Naruto Uzumaki."

He shook it firmly but released it quickly. "Neji Hyuga." His brown hair was just as long as Hinata's and his eyes were the same pearly white.

"Neji-kun is my c-cousin, I didn't k-know you lived h-here Uzumaki-san."

"Please call me Naruto and yes, I moved in err, yesterday actually."

Hinata smiled kindly. "Neji-kun and I live h-here as w-well. I am on the eighth f-floor and Neji-kun i-is on the n-ninth."

Neji cleared his throat pointedly. "Yes, Hinata and I were simply visiting a friend." I had totally forgotten the Bastard was still there, he had been completely silent throughout the exchange.

All of a sudden, like a weight, I could feel his eyes on me. I refused to look at him.

"O-Oh yes, I-I'm sure y-you've already met Sasuke-kun, N-Naruto-san."

_So his name IS Sasuke after all huh._

Sasuke snorted from the door.

A laugh welled up inside of me.

"Yes, we've definitely met. Did you know that Sasuke is a shit neighbor?" I asked Hinata breathlessly.

End Ch 3

* * *

Mysteryturtle here...

Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep it up so I don't lose motivation :p


	4. Chapter 4: Office Supplies

Chapter 4: Office Supplies

* * *

I cackled as Sasuke cursed me out. Neji looked at me with mystified wonder as he held Sasuke back. It was all so satisfying.

I said a quick goodbye to Hinata who was bright red and escaped quickly into my apartment. It wasn't too long before I heard the Bastard's front door shut.

Gathering up my school stuff, I sat at my small creaky dining table and finished up some homework. Of course, Kakashi would be the only professor to give out homework on the first day.

When my stomach grumbled angrily for the 1000th time, I knew I had to eat soon.

I went to the kitchen and opened my fridge to find...nothing

_Dammit! Stupid!_

I groaned. I had completely forgotten the fact that I had no food here. _How could I forget? Food is my number one priority!_

My stomach let out the loudest grumble yet.

_AHHH, and I didn't even eat lunch today…_

It was all so tragic, I sniffled a little.

I should have gone grocery shopping today after school. There's no way I'm gonna go now. Thinking about the commute I'd have to make made me even more upset. _I'd rather starve, _I thought petulantly.

_Unless…_

Feeling determined and_ very_ brave, I made a split-second decision. I ripped out a sheet of paper from my notebook and wrote out:

_Dear Sasuke-bastard_

_Do u have food? Pls, I'm hungry. :(_

_-Naruto_

_PS: I'd offer to pay but I know ur not into that_

I re-read the note and nodded, satisfied. It seemed heartfelt in my opinion. I folded it up and made my way to the bedroom.

I crouched down in front of the demonic door that connected mine and Sasuke's units and slipped the note, along with some money under it.

I bit my lip. _How long till he sees it? Would he notice at all?_

Shaking my head, I stood up and made my way to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and changed into some comfy PJ's: sweats and an oversized T-shirt. It was around 7 PM, a little too early for bed but I didn't care.

* * *

Upon entering my bedroom once more, I immediately noticed a small piece of paper on the floor, right in front of the demon door. When I picked it up, I realized with some disappointment, that it was the same note I had initially sent except...

_THE BASTARD TOOK THE MONEY_

I practically kicked the door down as I stomped into the Bastard's room.

"Gimme back my money you actual ass-"

A stapler hit my face.

"AGHHH! YOU FUCKEN-"

"I told you not to come into my apartment!"

I cupped my face, my nose was positively throbbing but it wasn't bleeding.

"Well, I wouldn't have come if you hadn't _stolen _from me, you thief." I pouted.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He was sitting at his desk, which was covered with papers along with an open laptop. His bed was made and I internally winced when I saw that he had neatly stacked all his books against the wall. He still hadn't replaced his bookshelf.

"Had a good look? Leave already."

"I think my nose is broken."

"Leave." He snarled.

I stomped my foot childishly. "No! You literally just disfigured my face, stole my money, and I'm hungry!" My belly growled loudly to punctuate this.

Sasuke rubbed his temples and abruptly stood up.

"You're lucky I need the gas money for tomorrow." He said before stalking away.

I stood there dumbly for a few seconds before I heard him bark out "Are you hungry or not?"

I quickly followed him, but not before picking up the stapler and tossing it onto his bed. _Hopefully, he'll get impaled by a staple tonight._

Sasuke's kitchen was just like mine except a whole lot nicer. He had all these cool kitchen gadgets and actual cooking pots. All these things I didn't have.

I noticed his fancy coffee maker.

"Why did you buy coffee when you can make it at home?" I asked.

Predictably, I was ignored as Sasuke rummaged through his fridge. I rolled my eyes. _Ooh it even has a hot cocoa setting. _My finger hovered over the little button but was rudely slapped away.

"Are you a baby? Here," Sasuke shoved a small container of what seemed to be stir fry into my hands "return it when you're done."

"I don't have a microwave or a pot to heat it up...or a fork.." Wow_, I should really do something about that. _

"That's not my problem." _Hmm._

"So," I began carefully, "you're giving me permission to come back?"

The container was promptly snatched out of my hands "Hey!-"

"You'll eat here, but the second you're done, I want you out."

"Fine." I agreed readily. _Bastard, it's the least you could do._

"Go sit at the table." He commanded before turning on the stove.

I rolled my eyes for the 100th time and sat down. Sasuke had clearly replaced the creaky table the apartment provided. My toes didn't touch the floor. I flushed when I realized I was barefoot.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" I didn't expect an answer but the silence was making me feel weird.

"I already ate," Sasuke answered tersely while stirring the stir fry. He lowered the heat.

"What'd you eat?" I asked curiously.

"Stir fry. Do you want tea or soda?"

"Tea please!"

* * *

Soon a steaming plate of stir fry and a mug of lemon tea were placed in front of me. My mouth watered.

"Stop that," Sasuke said glaring at my legs as I swung them excitedly. I forced myself to calm down and shrugged, clapping my hands together and squeezing my eyes shut.

"Itadakimasu!"

I dug in with gusto. "Wowee Bastard, you sure can cook."

"Some of us aren't complete moronic babies."

I frowned, "Stop calling me a baby! I'm eighteen you know."

Sasuke looked unimpressed. "I find that hard to believe."

I tore my gaze away from my food and peered up at him, squinting. "And how old are you? You're old but you don't look _that _old."

"I'm twenty-three."

"You act forty."

"Don't talk with your mouth full idiot." He snapped.

I gave him a pointed look before focusing all my attention back to eating. Sasuke soon went away to who knows where. I glanced at the clock on the wall. 8:35 PM. _Already? _I soon became lost in thought as usual. _I should probably call Jiraiya, he'll want to know how I am...and make a grocery list...also kitchen utensils...and I have to meet up with the school Newspaper staff for that job tomorrow….aghhh too much stuff._

"Are you done yet?" A voice startled me. I looked to see Sasuke showered and changed into similar clothes to mine; sweats and a T-shirt. Except they were black and gray respectively, unlike my clashing blue and orange combo.

I took one last sip of my tea, draining the mug. "Yep."

He swiftly picked up the dishes and carried them over to the sink. "I can wash them." I offered.

"Don't worry about it, come on." Sasuke led the way back to his bedroom. I shrugged, following him closely. _I'm not complaining._

I touched my nose tentatively and hissed softly. It had reduced to a dull ache but it was still rather painful when I touched it. I felt cold fingers suddenly grab my chin roughly. I gasped. I automatically attempted to shove him off but he swatted my hands away easily. His grip on my chin only tightened.

"H-hey let g-"

"Let me look at your nose," He demanded. I stilled. His slanted dark eyes narrowed as he inspected my nose.

"No visible damage to the upper or lower lateral cartilage, " He murmured softly. He was so close, I could smell the fresh spring scent of his soap. His grip on my chin became less rough and with surprising gentleness, he reached up to touch my nose carefully. "Nasal bone intact, no deviated septum…" I flinched when he touched a part that hurt. Sasuke frowned and gently let go of me, backing away.

"You're fine, you'll most likely get some swelling, maybe bruising. Make sure to keep a cold compress on it." He informed me.

"Th-thanks?" I stuttered out, I reached to touch my nose once more.

"Don't touch it, moron." He warned.

"Okay, okay geez."

"Hurry up and get out."

I rolled my eyes and made my way back into my room. "See ya around Bastard."

Sasuke said nothing as he shut the door behind me.

* * *

I went to bed around 10 PM. I was thoroughly exhausted and thinking about all the things I had to take care of tomorrow made me groan. When I called Jiriaya, he seemed cheerful and a little too happy that I called. I told him I missed him and he assured me he did also and that if I needed some more cash he could send some over. I refused, I was getting a job soon anyway.

As I drifted off to sleep. I realized two things. First, that these sheets were scratchy and I needed to buy new ones. _One more thing to add to the list of supplies I desperately need…._

The second thing was that I should probably be more upset at Sasuke for throwing a whole ass stapler at me but...I closed my eyes..._I probably would've done the same...also, his hands are kinda soft..._

_End Ch4_

* * *

Mysteryturtle here...

Thanks for reading, don't forget to review and follow porfavor :3


	5. Chapter 5: Busy Lobby

Chapter 5: Busy Lobby

"For the love of ramen please shut up!" I whimpered.

This was the second day in a row that stupid dog was barking. _When I find who has that dog, I'll make sure they get a piece of my mind._

When I finally got the message that the dog wasn't going to stop anytime soon, I rolled out of bed. The alarm I had set on my phone the night before wouldn't even ring for another ten minutes.

After brushing my teeth and doing my best to fix my hair, I robotically got dressed in some fresh jeans and my cozy orange hoodie. A quick glance at my phone told me I had plenty of time to grab something at the coffee shop on my way to school.

With my keys and bookbag in hand, I made my way out of my apartment and trekked down the seven flights of stairs. The lobby of my apartment complex was small, but it seemed as though many residents knew each other since those who were down here were engaged in conversation with one another. I caught sight of a blonde girl, about my age, waving her hands wildly at a rather bored-looking Shikamaru. A rather chubby guy was next to him and munching on some potato chips, also seemingly ignoring the girl. _Isn't it a little early for potato chips?_

Shikamaru quickly caught sight of me and waved me over.

"Hey Naruto, how's it going?" He greeted goodnaturedly.

I smiled. "I'm good! How-"

"Who's this?!" The blonde girl abruptly interrupted me causing Shikamaru to roll his eyes.

"This is Naruto, he's the new guy on floor seven."

"Floor seven!" She shrieked, making me wince. I was suddenly surprised by the intensity of her stare. "So that means you're Sasuke's neighbor huh?" She questioned.

_What the hell does the bastard have to do with any of this?_

"I-" I stammered out.

"It's bad enough Sakura is his neighbor, now you too…" Her eyes slid over my body, up and down, obviously checking me out. I blushed immediately.

"Cut it out Ino." The chubby guy spoke out, pausing his munching. "Hey Naruto, I'm Choji. Don't listen to Ino, she's just jealous. She thinks you're gonna steal her man."

I was torn between feeling outraged and mortified. Luckily, Shikamaru saved me from saying something I'd probably regret.

"I saw you yesterday morning, rushing out in a hurry. I was going to greet you but I didn't feel like calling your name, you were already allll the way across the lobby."

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I didn't wanna be late for school and stuff." I murmured.

Shikamaru seemed amused. "I'm guessing you go to Konoha University."

"Yeah. How'd you know? I've just started my first year."

"Most of us who live here are students." Ino piped up helpfully. My blush returned once more.

"Is that how you all seem to know each other?" I asked

"Well, yeah, but also because all the residents meet up once a month for the party thingie." Said Choji.

"Party thingie?"

Shikamaru sighed. "The landlord throws a party and we all meet up to discuss issues we want to fix. It's basically where everyone complains which usually ends with some sort fight happening and nothing ever gets fixed. Remember the one three months ago?"

All three of them shuddered together.

"Never again," Ino said disgustedly.

"Good food though." Choji pointed out

"When's the next one?" I asked worriedly.

"The last day of each month, so in about two weeks." Shikamaru shrugged. "They're always down here in the lobby."

"I see. Is that why the elevator hasn't been fixed? There's this dog that won't stop barking in the mornings, maybe I should say something about it at the meeting." I said seriously.

The three of them burst out laughing.

Ino wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "Ohh Naruto, you have so much to learn. That elevator and Kiba's dog are a lost cause, honey."

"Oh." My shoulders slumped.

Choji patted my shoulder consolingly. I appreciated the gesture.

Shikamaru cleared his throat, "You said you were a freshman right?"

I looked at him hopefully. "Yeah, are you guys also?"

"Nah, we're all sophomores and most of the residents aren't freshmen either. Except for Hinata, I think." He added as an afterthought.

I nodded. "I have her for one class."

"Ooooh Sasuke's here!" Ino squealed loudly. I winced once more. Shikamaru and Choji didn't even flinch. I turned around to see that yes, Sasuke was now in the lobby. Trailing behind him was a pretty pink-haired girl. It looked as though she was trying to get his attention but he was completely ignoring her, his face perfectly blank. _Asshole._

"Ugh, Sakura." Ino scrunched up her face.

"Wait, that's Sakura?" I asked incredulously.

"Duh. How do you not know your own neighbor? She lives in apartment 7A." She looked at me weird.

My face heated up, "Hey, I moved in like two days ago okay."

Sasuke finally looked up and noticed me. We glared at each other for a solid five seconds, leaving Sakura dumbfounded. Her pink hair flew as she whipped around to look at what had caught Sasuke's attention. When her eyes landed on me, she gave me the iciest glare she could muster. I shuddered. _What's her problem?_

"Over here Forehead!" Ino's loud voice was enough to distract Sakura and allowed Sasuke to make his escape. I took that as my cue to leave as well but Shikamaru had other plans.

"Hey Naruto, If you want, We can give you a ride to school. We all carpool," He said motioning to himself, Choji, Ino, and Sakura, "We're just waiting on Kiba and Shino. We barely fit in Choji's minivan, but we might be able to squeeze you in."

Choji laughed heartily, "Definitely, he's pretty small."

I smiled at them gratefully, "Thanks guys but," I took one glance at Sakura. "I have some, uh, stuff to do before school, so I'll take the bus instead."

Shikamaru shrugged, "Bummer."

"Maybe next time Naruto," Choji said kindly as I waved goodbye.

...

The bus ride to school was quiet. The day was cloudy with the promise of rain. I was suddenly thankful that I grabbed my hoodie this morning. I slid my headphones on, pulling up my hood as well, and hugged my book bag to my chest. The song that was playing was called Shake Your Lonely by Twin Peaks, I thought it was rather fitting for such a gloomy day.

Unfortunately, my chat with Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji left me with no time to swing by the coffee shop. I was able to buy a granola bar and water from the vending machine before going to class. It would have to do for now; I'd be going grocery shopping later anyways.

My first class was literature with Kurenai-sensei. She seemed cool but I had to stop myself from yawning every five minutes. The whole class groaned out loud when she assigned the first couple chapters of the book on the syllabus for homework.

She laughed, "Aww, it's not that bad guys!" I sighed, _I guess._

When I got to my next and final class of the day, biology, I immediately wished I had taken something else instead. _Orochimaru-sensei is fucking weird. _I shuddered. He really didn't have to show us such detailed pictures of human anatomy on the first day!

...

I was out the door as soon as the class ended. It was around one, I opted to skip lunch in favor of finding the student center. I needed to contact whoever was in charge of the school newspaper for the job Kakashi told me about.

The lady at the desk greeted me without much enthusiasm.

"Hello, student center services, how can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm looking for someone called Sai err.." In the piece of paper Kakashi had given me, he hadn't written down Sai's last name. _How nice. _

"Sai?" The lady deadpanned.

"He works for the, uh, school newspaper?"

"I'm afraid I don't know who he is but I know the school newspaper meets up on that room down the hall over there, perhaps you should check." She said, pointing towards the said hall.

"Thank you very much."

To my disappointment the room was empty. I was quickly distracted by the sheer amount of newspaper articles tacked up onto the walls, along with some very nice art. There was a small round table with some chairs and above it hung a small whiteboard it read:

_The Konoha Chronicle TO DO:_

_1\. weekly comic strip_

_2\. Konoha School of Medicine Scholarship recipient interview_

_3\. Cherry Blossom advice column_

_4\. Buy more fucking muffins_

_5\. STOP EATING ALL THE FUCKING MUFFINS OR I'LL ACTUALLY KILL ALL OF YOU - Gaara_

I raised my eyebrows at the list. They sounded like an interesting bunch. Sighing, I grabbed a post-it note and a pen from a shelf filled with office supplies. _There's no use waiting around for this Sai guy, I have stuff I got to do today. _I quickly wrote down my name, cell phone number, and the information Kakashi told me. I stuck it on the whiteboard. Hopefully, someone will see this and give me a call soon.

...

The day was still gloomy. The bus was full of people and I had to stand up for the whole ride. I didn't particularly mind as I quietly jammed to New House by Rex Orange County while reading the chapter Kurunai-sensei assigned. One glance at my phone told me I had time to head home and change into some more comfy clothes before going out to buy groceries. _Hopefully, it won't be raining too hard by then, and maybe I'll grab a bite to eat while I'm at it, I don't feel like cooking tonight…_

...

I sprinted into the lobby as it began to pour. _Dammit. _I proceeded to jog up the stairs, but I was wheezing by the fifth floor. When I finally made it to my floor I was no longer surprised to see Sasuke there. I was becoming immune to all the surprises life liked to throw at me.

What I did find surprising, however, was that he was wearing a white lab coat, not to mention the fact that he was currently in the middle of rejecting Sakura's invitation to dinner. _Great timing Naruto, no really, just perfect. I'll just sneak by to my apartment-_

"...sorry, I already have plans with Naruto." Sasuke's clear baritone voice echoed in the otherwise silent hallway.

_...Eh? _

Before I could gather my thoughts, I was swiftly pulled into Sasuke's apartment as he shut the door in Sakura's face. Her bright green eyes met mine briefly for the second time today and they were murderous. _I hate it here._

_End Ch5_

* * *

Mysteryturtle here...

Sorry for going MIA for a while. I'm sure we can all agree the world is a little hectic right now. I hope you're all safe and healthy, sending lots of love from the U.S.

Since I'll have lots of free time on my hands, expect some frequent updates on this story, it's the least I can do. :)


	6. Chapter 6: Undecided

Chapter 6: Undecided

"You bastard!" I hissed

Sasuke ignored me, opting to peek through the peephole to see if Sakura was gone.

"Sakura already hates me for some reason, you just made it worse!" I continued. Sasuke glared at me and looked like he wanted to say something but decided not to.

"You owe me, big time pal." I marched towards the bastard's bedroom planning on using the demon door to get home, not caring that this wasn't even my place. Sasuke followed close behind, he didn't seem to care either.

"I gave you dinner last night, I don't owe you anything."

"Well, I gave you gas money!"

"Fine. What do you want?" I turned around to see him leaning against the door frame, arms crossed.

I thought about his offer for a second. _Got it._

"I need a ride," I told him

"A ride?"

"Yup." I said, popping the 'P'.

"To where?"

"I gotta buy my groceries!"

He sighed, and shrugged off his lab coat, throwing it onto the bed. "Alright, let's go."

"Wait, I gotta change first and dump all my school stuff."

"Hurry up moron."

I scrunched up my face. "Don't tell me what to do, you bastard!"

"Keep this up." He warned before leaving the room.

I huffed and went into my own bedroom. _Literally, who does he think he is? _I wiggled out of my jeans and slipped on some old comfy gym shorts, I decided to keep my hoodie on because of the rain. After making sure I had my keys and wallet, I went back to his bedroom. _I'm getting a little too used to this._

_..._

The Bastard's car was a gorgeous, bright red sports car. It was so nice, I was almost afraid to touch anything once I was inside. _This guy is obviously loaded._

We drove in complete silence for a solid 5 minutes before I could no longer take it.

"Do you have an aux cord?" I asked

"Mmhm. Can you use it? No."

"Whaa, why not?"

"Why would I want to listen to your trash music?"

_Oh no he didn't. Nuh-uh. No way._

"How dare you! My music is not trash, you stupid, stupid, stu-"

"Bastard?"

I flipped him off but he kept his eyes on the road. I crossed my arms and tried my hardest not to pout. _I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't even like music, he's faaar too bitter to enjoy life's simple pleasures. _I was soon so lost in my head that I didn't notice that we had parked ten minutes later.

"Wait, this isn't the grocery store asshole," I said as I stepped out of the car. We were right in front of Coffee, Tea, and Sandwiches, the coffee shop I was planning on going to this morning.

"You enjoy stating the obvious." Muttered Sasuke, locking his door. He shoved his hands in his pockets and stalked off towards the coffee shop.

"The question is why the hell we're here." I stumbled after him, hugging my arms. My hoodie was a little wet from the cold rain.

"To eat moron." I felt like screaming so I took a few deep breaths to calm myself. _What kind of answer is that?_

"Thanks," I mumbled tersely as I ducked under his arm when he held the door open for me. I tried to ignore the obvious height difference. _I'm not short, I'm just not freakishly tall like the Bastard. I'm average dammit. _Sasuke said nothing but I felt his gaze on the back of my head.

Sasuke was busy telling his order to the nice lady and I was having a crisis. _Should I get the tuna sandwich?... Oooh but the chicken salad one looks so good. Ahhh I can't choose! Eenie meenie miney-_

Sasuke nudged me in the ribs and shot me an impatient look. The lady taking the orders looked at me expectantly.

"O-oh sorry, um, I'll take the chicken salad sandwich with chips and a coke, please." I was fishing out my wallet as she punched in the prices but Sasuke stepped in front of me smoothly and inserted his card into the card reader.

"I got it." He said flatly.

"H-hey, you don't have to-" I stammered out but the lady was already handing Sasuke the receipt.

"Have a nice day sweeties, your order should be ready in about 15 minutes."

…

"You didn't have to pay for me you know," I said as soon as we sat down at our table.

"Did you know that when your stomach growls it's fucking annoying?" Sasuke retorted, successfully changing the subject.

I blushed. _Has it been that loud all this time?_ "Hey, all I've had to eat today is a shitty granola bar!"

"How do you even live? You begged a stranger for food yesterday."

"For the last time, I gave you gas money bastard. I paid for it!"

"You're like a small animal." His tone suggested it was definitely not a compliment.

"I'm not a small animal!" I shrieked in my best inside voice.

"Order for Sasuke ready for pick up!" The lady's voice rang out.

When Sasuke stood up to go get our orders, I rested my cheek on my hand and looked out the window to watch the rain as I waited.

"Thank you," I said softly when he returned and handed me my order along with my drink. He was a stupid bastard but Jiraiya taught me manners and I wasn't about to forget them any time soon. Sasuke gave me an uncharacteristic nod in response.

...

My sandwich was fucking delicious, I was making an effort to eat extra slowly despite my belly telling me to just inhale my food. Sasuke had a point. _How am I even alive? I gotta eat better. _Sasuke wasn't paying attention to me at all, his eyes had a slightly glassy look as he methodically ate his food and stared off into the distance, which was fine by me. He had ordered some sort of healthy club sandwich with lots of tomatoes. And the was he ate his chips was criminal! Everyone knows you're supposed to stick the chips _inside _of your sandwich, not eat them on the side. I shook my head. _I'm focusing on this a little too much._

I gently nudged his leg with my foot under the table to get his attention.

"Why were you wearing a lab coat? Are you a doctor or a scientist?" I asked tilting my head.

"I'm a medical student." He answered after taking a swig from his sparkling water. _Blegh, sparkling water is gross._

"Oh. That makes sense. I keep forgetting you're actually not _that _old."

"And I forget you're considered a legal adult."

I ignored his comment because I'm gracious and classy. "You don't seem like the helpful and nurturing type ya know. You'd scare all the little kids away."

"I don't want to be a pediatrician, so I won't have to deal with them."

"What do you wanna be then?"

"A neurologist."

"Woah." I didn't bother to hide the fact that I was impressed.

"You're a freshman, right? What are you majoring in?" His question was unexpected and for a second I was happy he was interested in anything I had to say, but my mood quickly dampened.

"I don't know yet. I'm undecided." I ducked my head, instinctively hiding my eyes. I steeled myself for a harsh comment. _Go ahead and tell me I'm stupid, I already know..._

"You'll figure it out eventually," Sasuke said firmly. I peered up at him from under my fringe, surprised. He cleared his throat abruptly and gave me the flattest look.

"Are you done eating?"

I nodded, smiling toothily.

He rolled his eyes and stood up, wadding up his trash. "Then c'mon loser. The sooner we get this over with, the better."

End Ch 6

* * *

Mysteryturtle here...

I hope everyone's well today! Giving you guys some content lol. Thank you so much for reviewing, I read them all! Oh I have plans for Sakura ;) Fixed a couple of mistakes from previous chapters so those should be a lil better (don't be afraid to point them out). Keep reviewing and following, please. It makes me so happy :D Stay safe guys!


	7. Chapter 7: Necessities

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 7: Necessities**

* * *

"You're fucking insane." Sasuke looked at my grocery cart disgustedly as I threw more ramen packets inside.

"Shut up, I need these!" I answered. I double-checked the shelf to make sure I didn't miss any flavors.

"No, you literally don't."

"Yes, I do. Besides, I didn't say anything when you got so many tomatoes." I hissed.

"At least they're not something that has to be made in a lab."

"Don't tell me you're some sort of health nut or something."

"Better than being a garbage disposal like you." Sasuke snapped.

I sniffed. "Ramen is easy, cheap, and delicious! I don't know if you've noticed but I'm kind of on a budget here Bastard."

I squealed when I felt fingers sharply poke my sides. Sasuke tutted quietly, "For someone who eats like an animal, you seem rather malnourished."

"What would you know?" I glared at Sasuke but I knew he was right. I haven't been taking care of myself. Sasuke raised his eyebrows and gave me a patronizing look. I wanted to slap it off his face. Well, medical student or not, I didn't wanna deal with his bossiness. I childishly grabbed my shopping cart and left his stupid bastard self there to go look at the cereal.

After about fifteen minutes, we found each other, our shopping carts now full.

"Ready?" I asked

"Yeah." Sasuke agreed.

We paid our things and made our way back to the car

"You're going to fall and break your ass," Sasuke warned.

"Hehehe." I stuck my tongue out as I zoomed passed him, using my leg to push off the ground so that I could cruise on the shopping cart.

He did not look amused. I paid him no mind and helped put away the groceries in his car.

As we pulled out of the parking lot it suddenly came to me that I was missing some important necessities...

I sighed loudly. _I kinda need those._

Sasuke gave me a brief look. "What is it?"

"Um, can we make another stop?" I asked hopefully. "I forgot I don't have uh, spoons."

Sasuke looked thoughtful for a second before nodding. "I need to buy something too."

Upon arrival at the enormous warehouse-like store, I got the cheapest plates, the cheapest silverware set, the cheapest cookware sets, the cheapest kitchen utensils, and was currently looking for any l other cheap appliance I could snag.

"Why are the microwaves so expensive?" I whined mournfully.

"Hn."

"It's not fair!"

"Hn."

"I really have to make my ramen in a pot now!"

I waited for Sasuke to say 'hn' like he was supposed to but turned around only to see him halfway down the aisle.

"Bastard, wait for me!"

I winced when I realized Sasuke made a beeline to the shelving units. I looked at my cart which was filled to the brim with all sorts of necessary things I need for my apartment. My money was already stretched thin, but I could scrape up enough to replace his bookshelf. I prayed he didn't pick one that was too expensive.

Sasuke reached out to grab a box containing a nice wooden unit. It wasn't the cheapest but it wasn't expensive, it looked sturdy. I nodded. I could pay for that.

I cleared my throat nervously, "I'll pay for-"

"Don't bother."

I felt my cheeks heat up. "Listen, I can afford-"

"I'm paying but you're going to help me build it. Even a moron like you can't mess that up, right?" Sasuke taunted, a hint of a smirk ghosting his lips before securing the box firmly and walking away.

"I'm not your slave!" I huffed, following him the register.

"You'd be a bad one." He retorted.

* * *

We paid for our things and managed to squeeze everything into his car. I secured my seatbelt only to be startled when my phone rang loudly from my back pocket. I noticed Sasuke's eyebrow raise and I promptly turned away from him and answered the phone.

"Erm, hello?"

"Is this Uzumaki-San?" Asked a smooth voice over the line.

I cleared my throat subtly, "Yes, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, who's this?"

"Hello, I'm Sai from the Konoha University Chronicle, I saw the note you left. I apologize for not being there in person, I had a few things to take care of. I assume Kakashi-sensei informed you about the photographer position?"

I nodded even though he couldn't see me, ignoring a small snort from Sasuke next to me. "Oh, yes, yes, I've dabbled a little bit in photography and Kakashi-Sensei insisted I look into it."

"We're in dire need at the moment so please do not worry about portfolios or resumes, I'll simply take Kakashi-sensei's word for it."

I couldn't help feeling relieved at that, I didn't really have much to show, all my projects were at Jiraiya's, they would have taken precious space in my suitcase.

"I wanted to inform you that we meet three times a week on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays at 6 pm." Sai continued quickly.

I frowned, "That's it? Only three days?" I asked.

Sai chuckled dryly, "Sometimes we hold emergency meetings on Saturdays, but yes, only three days a week for the most part. The meetings are mostly for organizational purposes, the real work lies mostly on meeting deadlines that can fall on any given day and time of the week. It is essential that we have finished and polished the work within the required time constraints."

I nodded stupidly again. _Okay, that makes sense, especially since Kakashi said it paid well, It must be a lot of work…_

"Of course," I answered firmly. Sai must've been satisfied with my response.

"Very well Uzumaki-san, I and the other team members look forward to meeting you tomorrow," _Oh right tomorrow's Wednesday! _"we'll discuss payment and other details then as well, yes?"

"Yes, that sounds great! Please have a goodnight!" I blurted out, excitement bubbling up in my belly.

There was a pause and then Sai's voice was back, "Have a goodnight as well Uzumaki-san, goodbye." The line made a _click_ as the call abruptly ended.

I hummed happily. "A photographer," Sasuke repeated disinterestedly, finally pulling out of the parking lot.

"Uh-huh, for the University newspaper."

"I'm assuming it pays?" He asked although it didn't really sound like he cared.

Nodding, I looked at him curiously, "Mmhm, pretty good too, which is nice 'cause I kinda need the money ya know."

Sasuke said nothing and we remained silent for a while until curiosity got the best of me as usual.

"Do you work?" I asked.

"No."

"That makes sense, medical school must take up a lot of your free time and I'm gonna take a wild guess and assume you've got enough money to not work." I reasoned as I ran my fingers gently across the glossy finish of the car door.

"Hn." Grunted Sasuke, confirming my assumption. I smiled slyly at him and sighed wistfully.

"Must be nice to not have to worry about money..." Sasuke did not respond and like an idiot, I continued to run my mouth.

"I mean your parents must be super-duper rich and stuff." I chuckled good-naturedly, I wiggled in my seat uncomfortably but my smile didn't waver. _I don't like this feeling, this ugly tension…why? _

Sasuke's hands tightened on the wheel causing the leather to squeal softly under his grip. My smile wobbled. I made a brave attempt to continue the conversation, "Erm, say Sasuke, what do your parents do anyway?" _Maybe I'm just imagining things. _

The breaks suddenly slammed violently as we got to a stoplight, making a deafening screeching noise. I gasped as I careened forward, using my arms to catch myself before my forehead could smash into the dashboard. My heart raced and whatever fear I had quickly became anger. _His mood swings are so unbelievable, it makes my head hurt. _

"What the fuck is your problem you fucking Bast-"

"My parents are dead." Snarled Sasuke, breathing heavily.

I almost recoiled, but I was still furious.

"I don't give a fuck! Mine are dead too! You don't see me crashing a fucking car." I blurted out. Now we were both breathing heavily, thankfully the street was pretty empty and I doubted anyone really saw the mini scene we had just caused. I swallowed and glanced up to look at Sasuke, half of his face was illuminated by the red stoplight in front of us, the other half was shadowed, his eyes were unreadable.

"I see." He said flatly. My anger was evaporating and my breaths were evening out. Without thinking I held three fingers up to his face. If he was aware of them, he didn't show it.

"I was only three when they died, I don't remember them very well," I said quietly. Sasuke's stiff shoulders began to relax and his eyes closed briefly.

I continued talking softly, hoping I sounded as sincere as I felt, "I didn't mean to say that I didn't care, I'm sorry for your loss, I can relate to the feeling." I took a deep breath, "My parents died in a car accident, please forgive me if I overreacted, for the longest...t-time...I was really nervous of...being in c-cars and c-crashing, so I-I..." I cut myself off so that I'd stop choking on my words, and a little angry with myself for losing my composure. I brought my hands to my lap and my eyes slid away to stare at them, I didn't want to look at Sasuke anymore and I didn't really want him to see me either.

I felt and saw a cool, clammy hand reach down and hold one of my warm, sweaty ones. It wasn't gentle or tender. Sasuke held my hand firmly, almost painfully. If I had to guess, he was telling me to shut the fuck up, to quit blubbering, and that he was no longer upset.

_Sasuke is not very nice at all._

When the light turned green, he was still gripping my hand.

End of Chapter 7

* * *

**Hey...so...how ya'll doing? Sorry for not updating but I ain't giving up on this story, I promise. Hope you guys are safe and healthy. Please leave reviews and follows, they'll definitely motivate me :P I finally have a better idea as to where I want this story to go. **


End file.
